


It started with a Tweet...

by Selphie142



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selphie142/pseuds/Selphie142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gets to visit Mark in LA. After a brief converstation on Twitter, the pair decide they must work out their feelings for one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacksepticeye: The Arrival

The day had finally arrived - Jack was coming to LA to visit Mark.

Mark, giddy with excitement, jumped into his car to make his way to LAX to pick up the Irishman, and managed to arrive just as Jack's plane would be landing. Right now he was stood in near the arrivals gate holding a big sign saying "Jackarooney" in big, multicoloured glittery letters. He'd also drawn a few shamrocks, and a stereotypical ginger-haired leprechaun. Jack had always said that he couldn't offend the Irishman in him. Mark was still trying to prove him wrong.

After a short while Mark saw a flash of green hair appear and called Jack's name, waving the sign above his head vigorously. Jack approached Mark, pulling a small suitcase, and gave him a roll of his eyes.

"Really, Mark? A Leprechaun?"

"What?" Mark replied, mocking offense, "You're Irish, they're Irish... it seemed appropriate."

Mark gave a chuckle.

Jack giggled for a moment before he said "Ah, come 'ere you big Goober!" and pulled Mark into a tight hug. Mark hugged Jack back just as tightly, and when they finally pulled apart he ruffled Jacks hair until it was sticking out in strange directions.

"Mark!" Jack softly berated, trying to smooth his hair flatter against his head.

Mark simply replied with another chuckle and clasped an arm around Jack's shoulders. He began to lead him towards the exit. They could both tell already that Jack's visit was going to be awesome, filled with laughter, fun and shenanigans. Jack was full of excitement - he was looking forward to meeting everyone, Ryan, Matt, Matthias, the Grumps! He'd only just arrived, but he knew already that he was going to be sad when he left.

Despite the usual LA traffic (so Mark had said) it was actually a quick journey from the airport to Mark's apartment. Mark had told Jack that Ryan and Matt were currently working on an upcoming sketch. They had been interested to know if Jack would be up for making a cameo. Naturally Jack had given Mark a huge grin and nodded enthusiastically. He was really looking forward to meeting Ryan and Matt - Mark had always spoken so highly of them and he had been telling Jack some funny stories of recent events during their journey.

The two of them were greeted by the sight of both Ryan and Matt in nothing but their underwear. Just what was this sketch they were working on? Mark interrupted their quiet conversation with a couple of coughs.

"Hey guys, I'm back! And I found a little lost Irishman on the way home and decided to adopt him." Mark said, leaving Jack's suitcase by the front door after he closed it. He had insisted on carrying it, saying that Jack was a guest and that he should relax while he was here.

Both Ryan and Matt quickly put on their t-shirts before greeting Jack with a quick man-hug. They offered him a beverage of his choice, but Jack politely declined saying that he wanted to retreat to bed for a few hours. He was very worn out from travelling, and had also been awake for a many more hours than he was used to.

Jack slept soundlessly for a few hours before Mark woke him to ask what kind of pizza he wanted to order. It would take a while to arrive, so Jack took the opportunity to take a shower. He was washed, dried and dressed in double quick time, and just in time to hear the doorbell ring, signifying the arrival of dinner. Jack inwardly celebrated - he loved pizza!

Dinner was finished quickly, but they all spent a few hours joking around and chatting about the videos that they had hoped to record. Ryan and Matt were keen to have Jack participate in some of their videos, and Mark wanted to record a few games with him too. It was all about getting the most of Jack while he was visiting while letting him enjoy his visit.

During their conversation Mark's phone had been buzzing on and off. He had glanced at it every now and then, but for the most part he ignored it. When Jack had queried his popularity, Mark had waved him off with a smile. He said that his friends were just being nosey about Jack's visit and that they weren't leaving him alone to enjoy his time with his long-distant friend.

The messages continued even after they had all moved to the living room and were settling down to watch a movie. Jack had declared that they couldn't watch a movie without popcorn! Mark volunteered to make some microwavable popcorn for them all. While he was in the kitchen Jack's phone pinged. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the screen - Mark had just tweeted: _Sometimes I ignore my friends texts because, honestly, I can't be bothered to spend the energy on a conversation_.

Jack smirked and quickly typed a reply: _@markiplier so that's why you always ignore me, you big pile of suckage_

It was only a moment before there was another message: _@jack_septic_eye I'm the biggest pile of suckage you're ever going to get!_

_@markiplier No. I don't want any of your suck_

@ _jack_septic_eye Oh, c'mon! You know you want it. Why you gotta be like that, baby?_

 _@markiplier I'm gonna meow you so hard!_ Jack replied triumphantly, with a giggle.

Suddenly Ryan decided to excuse himself, saying that maybe they should have some drinks with their popcorn and that he would go prepare some. He asked Jack to help him.

Once they were in the kitchen. Ryan spoke to them both in a hushed tone, "Really guys? You do realise that I have my Twitter notifications turned on... as do most of your followers probably?"

Mark giggled, "I love messing with my fans."

"It's not serious anyway!" Jack spoke up, "Our fans know we're joking."

"Uh, really?!" Ryan said exasperated, "'cause I'm seeing tweets like, "I knew they were fucking", "About bloody time they came out." and "Man, poor Wiishu finding out on Twitter about Jack cheating on her with Mark.""

Both Mark and Jack grimaced. Jack uttered a soft "fuck, Signe." under his breath.

They quickly tried to get out of the deep hole they seemed to have dug for themselves with tweets of _Hahaha, Booper Dooper,_ and _It's all a joke! Seriously, stop!_

Ryan left the kitchen to explain the situation to Matt, and to say that they probably wouldn't be having a movie night anymore as the mood had been well and truly killed.

"Man," Jack started, "I can't believe people were gettin' so worked up over our banter."

"Yeah, I mean everyone knows what we're like. They just like getting their panties in a wad."

"Yer know what, I think I'm actually gonna call it a night. I'm suddenly feeling kinda tired."

"Sure thing, man. Lemme show you were you can put all your stuff and such."

Jack nodded, with a yawn, and followed Mark to the guest bedroom that he'd taken a nap in earlier. Together they both worked in a comfortable silence decanting Jack's suitcase into the drawers and closet, until they were interrupted by the Skype ringtone on Jack's phone. Jack grabbed it from where he had placed it on the top of the chest of drawers. _Signe calling_ appeared on the lock screen.

Taking a deep breath, he answered the call. He didn't even have time to say hello when we heard his girlfriends broken voice. It sounded like she had been crying hard for a long time.

"Is it true, Sean? Are you cheating on me? Is that why you went to LA, to have an affair? Do you really think that much of Mark, and so little of me?"

"What?!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief, "No, listen... I--"

Signe cut him off, "Please don't lie to me, Sean. You spend so much time with Mark online, and there's so much sexual innuendo in your conversations. I was worried about what you feel for him, but you always said that there was never anything to it... but these tweets... it's too much."

"Honey! I swear, nothin' is goin' on!"

"You're such a liar, Sean. I can't deal with this shit anymore... I'm done. We're done."

And with that, the call is abruptly ended, leaving Jack stood in the middle of his best friends guest room in the middle of an unfamiliar country. All he wanted to do now was be at home, tucked up in his bed, and eat ice-cream until he couldn't feel anything anymore. Instead, he sank to the floor and sat with his back against the guest bed. He pulled his knees tightly to his body, buried his face in his face and began to sob softly. Mark quietly sat next to his normally hyperactive, borderline ADD, friend.

"You okay, man? What's happened?" Mark asked, placing a hand lightly on Jacks shoulder.

"She broke up wit' me. Signe just broke up wit' me!" Jack sobbed softly, his voice breaking, "She thinks I came here to LA to be wit' you."

"That's ridiculous. We were just joking around. I can't believe people are taking this so seriously. It's what we always do!"

"I think we took it too far this time, Mark."

Jack felt fresh hot tears streak down his face. He used the sleeve of his shirt in an attempt to wipe them away.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better, dude?" asked Mark.

"Honestly? I kinda just wanna be alone. Can you leave me be tonight? I think if you did somethin', you might make things worse." Jack replied, a little sadly.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Mark made his way up off the floor and towards the doorway. He turned back briefly to look at Jack. He still hadn't moved from his curled up position beside the bed. Mark smiled sadly.

"Lemme know if you need anything, okay?"

Jack just nodded.

He closed the door behind him before he slowly made his way to his own bedroom. He shucked out of his clothes, opting to sleep in just his boxers; he really didn't feel like rummaging around for clothes he could wear to bed. Flopping down onto his bed, he pulled a pillow close to him, holding onto it like a lifeline. His vision became blurry with his own unshed tears and gave a deep, mournful sigh. He seriously regretted getting into that Twitter war with Jack, and deep down he blamed himself for the consequences. He didn't think that it would have led to Jack and his girlfriend breaking up.

He fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was orginally written by Malela1986 and edited by me.


	2. Go Home, You're Drunk

The next morning Mark found a groggy, tousle-haired Jack in the kitchen trying to pour himself a cup of coffee from the pot that had already been made by Mark earlier, and almost failing. Jack really wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, man," Mark greeted getting a "ugh" in reply from Jack. Mark gave a soft chuckle and continued. "You alright?"

"Eh, I've been better." Jack replied. His accent was thicker than usual; If he and Mark hadn't have been friends for so long then Mark might not have understood.

"I gotcha, man; I understand." Mark said, a little ruefully.

There was a few minutes of almost comfortable silence between them. Jack had finally managed to pour himself a cup of coffee, and was now leaning against the kitchen worktop sipping at it occasionally. Mark had made himself a bowl of cereal and was slowly working his way through it.

"Oh, yeah, Jack... I just remembered," Mark started. Jack looked up from staring into his cup of coffee. "The Grumps are having a Halloween party tonight at the office. Why don't you come with me? It'll be fun and it might help take your mind off of Signe. There's not that you could really do from here. You should give her some time. Maybe invite her over to yours when you get back next month?"

"I guess. I mean, it's not like she's answering my calls anyway."

"Well, I've gotta go the office to record my videos for tomorrow, so I'll come back and pick you up later this afternoon. Did you remember to bring your Spiderman costume for that collab we were planning to do?"

"Yeah, I got it hung up in the closet."

"Perfect! You should wear that to the party. We like to go big for Halloween, so pretty much everyone will be dressed up."

Mark soon finished his breakfast and left Jack to finish his coffee. He showered and dressed quickly. He was keen to get to the Grump office, record his videos and get back to Jack. Before he left he scribbled a quick note to Jack and attached it to the fridge door. He had written saying that he would try to be as quick as he could, and invited Jack to use his Netflix account and consoles while he was out.

A few hours later and Mark had managed to record and edit a series of videos. Now he was on his way back to his apartment. He was hoping that Jack was okay with being left to his own devices all day; Mark felt a little guilty that he hadn't prepared videos for his channel for Jack's arrival. He arrived back to the apartment to find Jack dressed in his costume and ready to go. Mark wasn't sure what costume to wear to the party, so instead settled on wearing his lucky flannel and a pair of jeans. He guessed he could bullshit some excuse about going as the popular, well-known "Markiplier".

The Grumps were very excited to meet Jack. Yes, they had all met at the last convention, but they hadn't really hung out that much. When they entered the Grump office, Jack was prompted tackled into a doggy pile of Grumps.

"Hey, guys!" Mark laughed, "Let the guy breathe. He only has tiny leprechaun lungs!"

One by one they eased off to reveal a winded, crumpled Jack. He accepted Arin's hand to stand up and was then promptly taken on a tour of the office itself.

After the tour, lots of food and some alcohol the entire group were seated in a circle on the floor of the common room. They had decided on an impromptu game of spin-the-bottle. Danny had made the suggestion to add a blindfold to make things more interesting and to add another element to the game - guessing who was the one kissing them. The game progressed as they took turns one-by-one and soon it was Mark's turn.

He was handed the blindfold. He tied it over his eyes, and around the back of his head before scrabbling for the bottle. Once he was handed it he placed it on the floor and span it as best he could. There was a few moments of relative silence, only being broken by the swoosh of the glass bottle on the carpeted floor, before Mark heard a shuffling coming towards him. The bottle had stopped spinning and the chosen person was coming to kiss him.

Mark flinched slightly when he felt something warm and soft against his lips, but soon relaxed when he remembered that he was being kissed. He began to kiss back following suit when his partner parted their lips slightly to deepen the kiss. Mark felt hands grasping lightly in his hair and something scraping at his top lip as he and his partner continued to kiss, sucking gently at each others' lips.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, but in reality it only lasted for a few moments. Mark let out a soft sigh.

"Okay Mark," he heard Suzy say, "Who do you think it was?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I felt some scruff, so I'm gonna have to say it was a guy."

There was a muffled giggle from in front of him; his kissing partner was trying not to give himself away.

"And judging from that giggle, I'm gonna guess... Jack?"

Another giggle, louder this time.

Mark removed the blindfold and was greeted with the green haired, Irish loudmouth sat right in front of him.

Jack clapped his hands, "Yay! You guessed righ', Markimoo!"

He giggled again and fell against Mark. He was quite drunk. And he said the Irish could handle their alcohol. It was at this point that Mark decided it would be a good idea to head back to his apartment. He really should get Jack back and into bed. They had a fairly busy schedule of videos they wanted to record over the next few days.

Mark hauled Jack to his feet as he stood and braced himself when Jack almost fell back to the floor.

"Whoopsy!" Jack giggled.

"Okay guys, sorry to be a party pooper, but I think Jackaboy here needs to go to sleepy-time junction."

"Noooo. I don' wanna."

"I know, dude."

Jack gave a throaty, drunken groan and leaned most of his weight against Mark, burying his head into his shoulder.

Reluctantly, the Grumps said their goodbyes. They were sad to see them leave the party before it had really finished, but they completely understood. They would all be together soon enough anyway for planned recording sessions of Grumpcade and other silly videos.

It took a while, but Mark eventually managed to get Jack out of the Grump space and into the passenger seat of his car. The ride back made Mark feel uncomfortable. Jack was almost asleep against his shoulder, which wasn't helping Mark figure out his feelings for the younger man. They had always joked around about their relationship, but they'd never actually followed through with anything.

"Jack?" Mark asked, nudging the drooling man on his shoulder into a more upright postion.

"Hmmm?"

"Are we not gonna talk about it?"

"'Bou' wha'?"

"That kiss."

"What's t' talk 'bou'? It was a kiss. Awesome kiss," Jack slurred, "It was a kissy game. Fun kissy game. I' was cool, playin' games wit' yer friends."

"You don't think it was weird? Two guy friends kissing?"

"I suppos'"

"You suppose?"

"Is just a kissy kiss."

"You know what? Nevermind. I think I'm reading too much into this."

"Okay, Markimoo," Jack mumbled and retook his previous position against Mark's shoulder, "A kissy, kissy kiss..."

The struggle getting Jack into the apartment, changed and into bed was almost as bad as getting him into the car originally. This time, however, Mark managed to hoist Jack over his shoulder and fireman carry him up to the guest room. What had made it tricky was that Jack thought it was funny to keep patting Mark on the butt, saying "spanky spanky", giggling each time he did so.

Once Mark had finally got Jack into some different clothes and under the covers, Jack managed to make Mark feel uneasy again by asking to be tucked in and for a goodnight kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was orginally written by Malela1986, and edited by me.


	3. How do you do it?

Mark didn't sleep very well that night. He tossed and turned, thinking about all the implications of the kiss that he and Jack had shared that night. Jack had been drunk, and they were playing that silly childish game. Clearly it didn't mean anything.

Did it?

He was woken by the sun peaking through a gap in his curtains directly into his eyes. He groaned and turned over, pulling his sheets over his head as if he could deny the day had begun. He tried, fruitlessly, to get back to sleep but it seemed as if his body had other ideas. He needed to pee so badly. With another groan he threw the sheets up and off of him, swung his legs off of the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. He made quick work of relieving himself and washing his hands.

Finally feeling better he began to make his way back to his bedroom in an attempt to perhaps get a few more hours sleep. He probably should get up and face the day, but somehow he just couldn't clear his head. He was still playing out the events of the night before in his head, and he still couldn't seem to tell himself that he was thinking too much into the situation. It didn't help that he saw the man in question plod past him along the landing, green hair all aloof, white Game Grumps shirt crinkled from sleep and green boxer briefs that just seemed to cling perfectly in all the wrong places. He was carrying a mug of something hot which Mark had to assume was coffee. He knew that Jack just couldn't function without it. He also assumed that based on the quantity of alcohol Jack actually consumed last night that he must have a pretty bad hangover.

Biting his lip, and going against his better judgement, Mark decided to follow Jack towards the guest room. He was going to try and talk to Jack about the night before and attempt to get the man's input on what had happened. By this time Jack had already closed the door to the bedroom so Mark tapped softly against the door while asking if he could talk to Jack.

Jack agreed and Mark entered the guest room to find Jack sitting in the bed, sheets pulled up close around him, nestling the mug in between his hands.

"Heya, Mark. Yer alrigh'?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, no, not really. I mean, can I ask you something, Jack?" Mark said making his way towards the bed.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess so. What's up?" Jack asked, nervously.

Mark sat on the edge of the bed facing Jack. He really wanted to sit down to try and stop his legs from shaking so much and from giving out underneath him. He was feeling anxious enough as it was; he didn't want to add passing out in front of his best friend to the list of embarrassing things that happened recently.

"Do you, uh, how much do you remember of what happened last night? We ended up playing a game..."

"I remember playin' some silly party game I used to play when I was in school. Wha' was it called, spin the bottl' or somethin'?"

"Yeah. That's the one. Well, uh, I was just wondering if you could remember what happened on my turn. Who I had to kiss?"

Jack simply furrowed his brows in confusion and Mark felt compelled to fill in the obvious blank in Jack's memory.

"It was you, Jack. I had to kiss you. And, uh, we did. We kissed. And it wasn't just a simple peck on the lips and have done with it. It was a full on proper kiss."

There was a moment of silence between them as Mark waited for a reaction from the Irishman.

"Oh." was all he could seem to reply with.

"Oh?"

"I didn' think tha' actually happened. I mean, I remember kissin' someone, an' I remember the feeling of their stubble across my face, an' I remember the smell of their cologne, I remember the softness of their hair, an' the colour..." Jack trailed off, before blinking a few times in disbelief. "Oh, Christ, I did kiss yer Mark. I did. Shite! I really did."

"Man, I'm so glad you're freaking out about this as much as I am! I've been awake half the night trying to think of what that kiss meant. Like I said, it wasn't just a plain ole boring peck on the lips... you went at it full throttle!"

He looked at Jack, and saw him have a similar look to that of a deer caught in the headlights of a car on a freeway.

"It wasn't bad though!" Mark said quickly, trying to help Jack's seemingly negative reaction, "It was good, I liked it. You're good at kissing. I'd quite happily kiss you again... I mean, crap... I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"You'd... kiss me again?" Jack said, quietly. He looked down into his coffee mug and felt his face warm.

"Yeah. I would. It was good."

"Oh, Mark. I'm so confused. I've had these feelin's for you for so long. I mean, I though' it was just a silly schoolboy crush, that I was fangirlin' a little because my favourite YouTuber noticed me, and wanted to spend time with me. I thought tha' it was because I looked up to yer so much. But then as our friendship got stronger the feelings kinda went away... but not completely. I though' that I just misunderstood what my feelin's were, that they were more of admiration an' loyalty... not that they were anythin' tha' serious. Now I'm no' so sure. I think... I think that I may like you in a differen' way, a way that you can't return."

"Wait, are you saying that you have feelings that go above and beyond our friendship?"

"I don't know... maybe? Wha' do you feel?"

"I've always thought we were pretty close, I mean, just look at our banter. I'd never really thought about you in that way before but since last night...? I guess I really haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss because perhaps there is something there, between us."

"Well, did yer wanna perhaps... try again. Maybe see if there is a spark? See if it goes somewhere?"

"I think that would be an interesting experiment."

Jack placed his mug on the bedside cabinet and began to crawl his way towards Mark on his hands and knees. The sheets pulled away from him as he did so, revealing his bare legs. Mark simply watched him move closer to him. He was biting down on his lip in an attempt to hold back a moan he could feel was lodged in his throat. When Jack was close enough he rocked backwards so that he could stand on his knees up against Mark's torso. He was so close that Mark could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Slowly Jack lowered his face close to Mark's. Mark could feel his breath - short, shallow and warm against his own lips. They stayed there for what felt like minutes, when in reality it was only moments.

The touching of their lips was soft and gentle, as if they were trying to convey all their feelings and emotions for each other through that simple connection. Jack pulled away a fraction so that he could reconnect their lips again in another kiss. And again, and again. And again.

After a few kisses Mark felt like Jack may finally pull away from him completely so once Jack pulled back Mark grasped the back of Jacks head, his fingers tangling in his vibrant green locks, and smashed their lips together, deepening the kiss. The kiss was full of passion, as if it was the last time they would ever be together and they desperately had to tell the other everything they ever felt lest they never feel this way again. Jack clutched at Mark's shirt tightly.

When Jack finally parted his lips to allow entry to Mark's tongue, Mark moved one of his hands from Jacks head to his lower back to help guide him to lay on the bed. Jack moved backwards into the position that Mark was guiding him into, and in doing so allowed Mark to begin moving his own body to lie flush on top of Jack's. Jack's hands had moved to cup Mark's head with one and grasp his butt with the other. There were a few more moments of the two of them exploring their feelings through the kiss before Jack pulled Mark back away from him gently.

"Mark..." he began, accent thick and laced with lust, "Are yer...? Is that yer...? Diggin' int'a my leg?"

"Only if that's yours digging into mine."

"So, does this mean that yer wanna--?"

"I don't wanna force you to do anything you're not comfortable with! I think this has certainly reinforced the feelings that we both seem to have for each other, so if you wanna keep going then we can. But we can stop here if you don't..."

"I wanna!" Jack said quickly leaving no time for Mark to react as he was suddenly pulled back into a kiss.

Jack moved his hands up Mark's back, under his shirt, and then dragged his fingernails back down. Mark also ran a hand along Jack's side grasping the hem of the shirt as he went. This shirt was getting in the way - he needed skin to skin contact. Understanding what was happening, Jack allowed his shirt to be pulled up and over his head, breaking the kiss as it happened. He also took the opportunity to remove Mark's at the same time. Now both their shirts lay somewhere unknown on the floor of the guest bedroom. Both of the men retook their positions on the bed and lay panting from the passionate kiss, trying to regain their breath.

Moving slowly, Mark began to pepper kisses down Jack's neck, down onto his collarbone and down onto his chest, stopping briefly to nibble the nub of Jack's nipple between his lips.

At this Jack arched his back off of the bed and gave a quiet throaty moan. Smirking to himself Mark continued to torment Jack by gently teasing the hardened nipple between his teeth, before continuing his line of kisses down his torso and to his happy trail. Upon reaching Jack's boxers he moved to press a strong kiss against the obvious bulge that was straining against the fabric rewarding him with another lust-filled moan. Mark noticed that there was a small wet patch of precum near the top.

Mark sat back, straddling Jack slightly, and tucked his fingers into the hem on the younger man's boxers. He slowly inched them down allowing Jack's cock to spring free and smack him lightly on the stomach.

"Mark, please..." Jack begged.

It was at this point that Mark realised that Jack had his eyes clenched shut, his lips parted and was clutching tightly as the bedsheets beneath him. It seemed like Jack's whole body was on fire, and that the only way to help him soothe the flames was to help him follow through and give him what Mark so wanted to give him. Ignoring the strain in his own underwear Mark grasped Jack's cock and began to stroke at it firmly, yet gently. It took only a few strokes before Jack spoke again.

"Mark, please. I wan' yer... I wan' yer to fuck me."

"I want to Jack, but I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Top drawer," was all Jack could muster. All his focus was currently on the soft, warm hand that Mark currently had wrapped around his cock, still stroking at it repeatedly.

Reluctantly, Mark moved his hand away from Jack's body in order to rummage through the top drawer of the bedside table. Jack gave a disappointed groan and decided to replace Mark's hand with his own. He continued to stroke himself slowly while Mark searched. After a few moments Mark found what Jack had obviously hinted at and pulled out a small tube of liquid - lube. Jack was keeping lube in the top drawer of the table in the guest room!

Mark flipped the small tube open and carefully squeezed out a small amount onto his fingertips before tossing it onto the bed - he'd need that later. After making sure his fingers were properly coated Mark brought his fingers down between Jack's legs and began to rub circles around Jack's hole.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Mark asked.

Jack simply gave a breathy moan and a quick nod of his head.

Slowly Mark pushed a finger into Jack. After a few moments to allow Jack to adjust and become accustomed to the penetration, Mark began to move his hand back and forth in a repetitive motion. Once he felt Jack was ready he then added a second finger, and eventually a third. By this time Jack had forgone attending to himself and was back to clutching at the bedsheets while he arched his back off of the bed.

"Please, Mark... just... please... fuck me... Mark?" Jack moaned softly.

At this Mark withdrew his fingers and hurried to remove his own boxers. As he did so he could see a small trail of precum had dribbled down along the shaft of his cock. Giving a moan of his own he grabbed the tube of lube and coated himself thickly with it. He then proceeded to line himself with Jack's hole, pushing Jack's knees back towards his body to allow for a better angle for both of them.

With one smooth motion, Mark buried himself completely within Jack. He paused, wanting to allow Jack to relax at the new feelings. However it seemed as if Mark waited too long because Jack eventually gave a grunt of annoyance and rolled his hips against Marks, trying to encourage the man to move. Chuckling quietly to himself, Mark complied.

It didn't take long, but soon Jack unravelled and came hard and fast across his belly with a cry of Mark's name. Mark soon followed, emptying his load deep within Jack. He gave a low moan before sighing Jack's name. He pulled out and collapsed beside Jack on the bed. Both men were exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Jesus..." Jack began.

"Fuck..." Mark replied.

"That was... that was great! I can't believe we just..."

"I know."

"I think I finally understand how I feel. An' I think I understand how you feel too."

"So that kiss wasn't just a kiss."

Jack smiled at Mark and rolled towards him to place his lips against Marks. It was just as soft and meaningful as the first kiss they had shared that morning.

"I'm sleepy, Mark."

"Then sleep, Jack."

With that Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of Mark's neck and gave a contented sigh. Mark lovingly wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and held him close allowing the Irishman to succumb to sleep. And eventually, he did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was orginally written by Malela1986 and edited by me.


	4. Life is Strange

Mark could feel something tickling his nose. He absentmindedly brushed it away only to have the feeling come back almost immediately as he moved his hand away. Groggily he opened his eyes to find he had a face of bright green hair. It took him a few moments to realise that he was cuddling someone. Memories came flooding back, reminding him that he had fallen asleep with Jack, and was now seemingly playing big spoon. 

Jack stirred in his arms and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hey." Mark said softly and pressed a kiss onto the back of Jack's head.

"Hmm." was all Mark heard as Jack turned over from his side onto his back. Upon seeing Mark he added, "Oh, hey. Did yer sleep well?"

Mark pulled away from Jack in order to give him some room, and so they could see each other more clearly.

"Yes, actually." said Mark, "The best in a long time. I think the company helped. Speaking of company, maybe we should discuss what happened earlier?"

"What's there to talk abou'?"

"Well, how about the fact that we both ended up having sex? I mean, that was kind of a shock, don't you think? Two friends suddenly tearing each other's clothes off and doing the do?"

"I guess."

"Since when were you a guy of few words, Jack?"

"Since I woke up 2 minutes ago. I's not like I normally have t'play 20 questions when I wake up."

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Ugh, i's alrigh', Mark. I'm just no' a mornin' person."

"Yeah, I seem to forget that." Mark chuckled. "I just think we need to talk about it at some point."

"Sure thin', Mark. Just... not now. At least let me have some coffee first."

"I'll get on that right away!" Mark declared, throwing the covers off of him in a dramatic fashion. He stood quickly, grasped his boxers and shirt from the floor, and swiftly dressed himself. He then gave Jack a small salute, standing upright, and then rushed out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving a giggling Jack behind. Jack would follow in his own time - he would meander down when he was a little more coherent.

Mark wandered into the kitchen to find both Ryan and Matt having lunch.

"Hey guys," said Mark, giving them a small wave.

"Hey Mark!" replied Matt, "You ready for an afternoon of recording?"

"Sure am! I can't wait; it's gonna be hilarious!" 

"What about Jack? Do think he'll be okay to record, or do you think he might be too tired right now?" asked Ryan.

"I'm sure he'll be down soon, so you can double check with him, but I'm pretty sure he'll be good to go." Mark clarified while pouring 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey Ryan?" started Matt, "Did you hear anything this morning? I could have sworn I heard someone having sex."  
"Sex, you say?"

Mark froze, his back still facing both the men at the table.

"Yeah, there was all this groaning and banging..."

"Man, that does sound like sex... What about you, Mark? Did you hear anything this morning?"

Slowly, Mark turned around, both cups in his hands. He thought he saw a small smirk on Ryan's face, but the man could be sly sometimes.

"Oh! You guys must have heard my porn, I mean, I was playing porn. A guy's got needs, right?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Mark." said Matt, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, me either. I mean, I'm pretty sure I heard Jack..."

"Uh, well, maybe he has needs too?"

"So, you both have needs, huh? At the same time in the morning? Maybe in the same room?"

"What?!" Mark could feel his face redden, "Uh... no, I mean, uh, of course not! Why-- why would you say that?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling your name." Matt said.

"My name? Are you sure you heard correctly? I mean, are you sure?"

Ryan closed his eyes and lolled his head back, "Oh, Mark, please Mark!" he called out, putting on an awful Irish accent, "Please Mark, fuck me!"

Mark was so embarrassed he almost dropped the cups of coffee.

"I, uh-- I.. coffee!" he spurted out before turning on his heel swiftly and almost running out of the kitchen. 

He would be safer back in his room, where he could recompose himself. He wasn't entirely sure on how he felt about Jack, and how Jack felt about him especially after their escapades this morning. He'd hoped that he could've cleared up these feelings with Jack first before needing to talk to his friends about it. It seems that they had been a lot louder than he had thought.

On his way from the kitchen he passed Jack, dressed and ready for the day. Mark quickly shoved a cup into Jack's hands with a mumbled "coffee" and continued on his way to his room. Jack gave him a quizzical look, but Mark didn't see. All Mark heard was Jack shouting, "Mark, there's no sugar in my coffee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was added in to Malela1986's story by me.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is named after a game played by either Mark or Jack.


End file.
